Seu Amor Me Salvou
by angelcullen14
Summary: Sinopse: Bella foi abandonada por Edward. Tudo estava perdido. Ela se sentia perdida. Até que Charlie toma uma decisão. Resolve ir embora e volta pra Mystic Falls onde morava antes de ir pra Forks e conhecer Renée. Lá Bella conhece Elena e companhia. Apaixona-se perdidamente por Damon Salvatore. Damon a ama de imediato. Eis que o amor salvaria esses dois corações machucados.
1. Chapter 1

_**Prólogo:**_

Bella:

Eu estava...

Nem sei mais como eu estava. Destruída. Magoada. Machucada...

As opções são infinitas pra dizer com detalhes o que estou sentindo. Mas, posso dizer que estou um lixo!

Olheiras, cabelos opacos...

Como Charlie grita todas as manhãs, eu estou morrendo em vida.

As aulas recomeçaram e eu me mantenho afastada. Permito apenas que Ângela e Ben se aproximem. Até porque eles não são falsos como os outros ou mesmo me olham com pena. Eles estão temerosos de que eu possa enlouquecer. Se é que já não enlouqueci.

-Já chega! – Charlie falou e eu o olhei.

-O que foi?

-Acontece que eu não quero um zumbi na família. Por isso estamos indo embora de Forks.

-Como é que é?

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Eu conversei com uma amiga minha, a Liz Forbes. Estudamos juntos e ela me disse que estão precisando de ajuda com... Umas coisas. E nós vamos morar lá.

-Eu não vou sair de Forks.

-Você vai sim. Agora termine de comer e vá pra escola. Passo lá mais tarde pra acertar a sua transferência.

O que foi que deu nele?

#######******#######

E Charlie foi mesmo à escola. Logo todos sabiam que estaríamos nos mudando. Ângela e Ben ficaram tristes, eu estava...

Sei lá!

Com raiva, aliviada...

Tantos sentimentos que estavam me deixando louca.

Cheguei em casa e fui para o meu quarto. Logo decidi arrumar minhas coisas. Eu já tinha 18 anos, mas, não tinha como me sustentar sozinha. Teria que ir com Charlie...

Seja lá para onde ele for!

Damon:

Katherine estava viva. Sempre esteve e jamais ligou para o que eu sentia. Sempre foi o Stefan...

Sempre era ele.

Agora eu estava sendo seguido. Stefan temia que eu surtasse por mais essa rejeição e saísse matando geral. Não era uma má ideia, mas, eu estava infiltrado no conselho. A última coisa que eu queria era chamar atenção.

-Um amigo meu chega essa semana com a filha. Charlie Swan é um antigo membro do conselho.

Merda! Mais um pra atormentar!

-Quando ele chega? Uma ajuda sempre é bem-vinda! – Falei me revirando de ódio por dentro.

-Chega em uma semana. Está cuidando da mudança.

Assenti.

Eu tinha uma semana pra pensar no que fazer.

Cheguei em casa e uma sensação estranha me tomou.

Algo estava pra acontecer.

E eu acho que era algo que iria mudar tudo...

Que merda foi essa que eu pensei?

Estou passando tempo demais com o Stefan!

_**Capítulo Um:**_

Bella:

Despedir-me de Ângela e Ben foi difícil. Mas, me despedir de Jacob foi quase cruel. Chorávamos a todo o momento.

-Eu vou te visitar assim que der. Quando as férias chegarem.

Assenti e o abracei novamente.

-Amo você!

-Também amo você, baixinha.

Sorri e entrei no carro. Charlie tinha devolvido a viatura e vendido meu carro. Comprou um melhor.

#######*******#######

Firam mais de 36 horas dentro de um carro até que chegamos ao nosso destino. Mystic Falls.

Sai do carro assim que ele parou diante da nossa nova casa. E que casa!

-Pai...

-Conversamos quando arrumarmos tudo.

Assenti e entrei em casa.

Era uma mansão praticamente. Tá, exagerei. Mas, cabiam duas casas como a de Forks apenas ali entre a sala e a cozinha. Era um espaço amplo, estava arejado e limpo.

Tentei não pensar demais e fui para o quarto que ele mostrou como meu. Aquele quarto...

Cabiam uns quatro quartos do que eu tinha em Forks ali.

Suspirei. Charlie me escondia coisas...

Arrumei tudo e desci.

-Agora fala!

-Eu sou meio irmão do antigo prefeito que morreu. Lembra que você passou aqueles dias na casa da Ângela pra que eu viajasse? – Assenti. – Richard Lockwood. Ele é apenas três meses mais velho que eu. Nosso pai pulou a cerca, por assim dizer. Marie se separou dele e ele voltou para a Júlia, mãe do Richard. Sempre fomos amigos, mas, com o tempo nos afastamos. Na verdade nossos pais nos afastaram. Mas, ainda mantínhamos contato. – Ele suspirou. – Ele morreu num incêndio.

-Sinto muito.

Ele assentiu.

-Essa casa é sua. Está em seu nome. Passei pra você assim que você completou quatro anos de idade. Renée foi completamente contra, mas, eu sou seu pai e fiz mesmo assim.

-Então... Essa casa é minha?

-Bella, você sempre estudou em boas escolas, não apenas porque Renée trabalhava. Mas, eu sempre tentei te dar do bom e do melhor.

-Está querendo me dizer que somos ricos?

-Essencialmente.

-Isso não muda nada.

-Eu sei. Espero apenas que nossas vidas mudem de alguma forma.

-Vão mudar. Acho que essa mudança pode ser boa de alguma forma.

Ele sorriu e foi para o escritório.

#######******#######

Acordei naquela manhã determinada a dar um giro de 360° na minha vida. Estava na hora de mudar. De voltar a viver...

De ter uma vida nova.

Liguei o som e comecei a cantar e dançar como a muito, desde Phoenix eu não fazia. Arrumei minha cama e fui tomar um banho. Finalmente tinha meu próprio banheiro e com uma banheira enorme!

Não me demorei demais nisso. Eu teria um dia daqueles.

Vesti uma das roupas que Alice me deu e que eu jamais cogitara usar. Era uma calça skinny jeans de lavagem escura, regata branca e uma jaqueta de couro vinho. Calcei botas com um salto razoável. Eu teria que aprender a andar de saltos.

Prendi meus cabelos e fiz uma maquiagem leve. Apenas rímel, lápis, blush e gloss cor rosada.

Terminei e desci. Charlie me viu e sorriu.

-Assim é que se faz!

Sorri e tomamos nosso café da manhã.

Estava pra sair quando uma mulher chegou. Junto com ela um rapaz, outra mulher e uma garota que me olhou e sorriu.

-Espera... Eu me lembro de você!

-Tyler!

Ele me abraçou apertado.

-Minha priminha cresceu!

-E você também.

-Essa é Caroline. Uma amiga minha.

-Oi, Caroline!

Ela me abraçou.

-Você estava de saída?

-Compras. Querem ir?

-Eu passo. Mas, duvido que a Care não queira ir!

Ela deu uma tapa no braço dele que riu.

-Tirando o que esse cara diz... – Rimos. – Claro que eu quero ir. Mas, posso chamar mais duas amigas?

-Claro! E você?

-Tenho algumas coisas pra fazer. Mas, quem sabe não nos encontramos mais tarde?

Assenti e sai com Caroline. Ela era muito, mais muito legal.

-Bonnie! Elena!

Elas apareceram. Ambas lindas.

-Essa é Isabella.

-Apenas Bella, por favor!

-Olá, Bella! Sou a Elena!

-E eu a Bonnie.

As abracei.

-Estamos indo as compras. Querem ir?

-Macaco quer banana?

Rimos e seguimos para o shopping.

Damon:

Acordei naquela manhã sentindo meu peito mais leve. Era como se qualquer problema que um dia me cercou tivesse simplesmente desaparecido.

Levantei me sentindo feliz...

Sorri e fui tomar banho. Arrumei-me e fui até o porão. Peguei uma bolsa de sangue e a bebi em segundos. Subi e encontrei Stefan na sala.

-Ache que você estaria com a Elena.

-Fui trocado pelas amigas... – Ele me avaliou. – Você está diferente.

-Estou feliz. Apenas isso.

Sai e encontrei Alaric no Grill.

-Animadinho?

-Por que todos me perguntam isso? Estou bem humorado. Falou?

Rimos e pedimos nossas bebidas.

-A Jhenna anda perguntando demais algumas coisas, Damon.

-Como assim?

-Ela quer saber mais sobre a mãe da Elena. Acho que Isobel anda rondando de novo.

Rosnei.

-Eu não posso dar bandeira. Elena acha que ainda não é o momento da Jhenna saber de tudo, mas, ela é mais esperta do que parece. Logo ela vai descobrir.

-Vamos dar um jeito. Sempre damos, não é?

Ao menos era isso que eu pensava.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dois:**_

Bella:

O dia com as meninas foi extremamente divertido. Acho que nunca ri tanto quanto hoje.

Cheguei em casa cheia de sacolas.

-Bella...

-Pai, essas são Caroline, filha da Liz. Elena Gilbert. E Bonnie Bennett.

-Olá meninas. Sou Charlie Swan.

-Oi, senhor Swan.

-Nada disso. Apenas Charlie. Bells, eu vou precisar dar uma saída. Tudo bem?

-Claro. Eu e as meninas vamos ao Grill daqui de casa.

Ele assentiu e beijou minha testa antes de sair.

-Bella, teu pai é um charme!

-Eca, Bon! Estamos falando do meu pai!

Rimos e subimos.

Elas me ajudaram a arrumar meu closet.

-Bella... Quem é?

Elena segurava uma foto minha com Edward. Sim, eu tinha guardado essa foto comigo.

-Edward Cullen. Meu ex-namorado.

Suspirei e me surpreendi ao notar que não doeu tanto falar dele.

-E o que aconteceu?

-Ele me abandonou numa floresta de Forks. Disse que eu não era boa o bastante pra ele. Eu fiquei arrasada. Passei oito meses praticamente vegetando. Esse foi o maior motivo para que Charlie tenha vindo pra cá e consequentemente me trazido com ele.

-Bella... Sinto muito! – Elena se sentiu culpada por perguntar.

-Sem problemas. Surpreendentemente não doeu tanto falar como antes. Acho que essa mudança me fez bem.

-É uma nova vida começando. – Bonnie falou. – E estamos aqui para o que for preciso. Que tal uma festa do pijama? Amanhã podemos passar o dia na festa da cachoeira e depois ir ao Grill.

As meninas concordaram e foram em casa pegar algumas coisas.

Era uma nova chance de viver.

E eu não permitiria que isso fugisse das minhas mãos.

Damon:

Charlie Swan era um cara legal. Aparentemente ele sabia mais de vampiros do que eu poderia gostar...

-Eu sei o que você é.

-Como assim?

-Sei que você é um vampiro. – O olhei surpreso. – Nem todos odeiam vampiros, Damon Salvatore. Eu sou um lobisomem como o meu sobrinho. A diferença é que nunca ativei a maldição.

-Entrou no conselho pra se esconder?

-Digamos que foi quase isso. Quero apenas proteger os meus.

-Assim como eu.

-Então, se eu fosse você tomava cuidado com o Mason. Meu irmão caçula não é tão centrado como eu.

Assenti e ele foi falar novamente com a Liz.

Tá ai! Gostei desse Charlie Swan!

Bella:

As meninas e eu estávamos nos divertindo. Já tínhamos comido muito sorvete e besteiras. Já choramos com muitos filmes românticos e já passamos por horas de beleza. Passava das duas quando fomos dormir.

Acordamos cedo e nos arrumamos. Coloquei o biquíni que Bonnie havia escolhido e por cima vesti um short jeans, uma batinha azul e sapatilhas.

Descemos e comemos algo rápido.

E foi quando pegamos um momento constrangedor. Liz e meu pai juntos.

-Er...

-Meninas...

-Vocês estão namorando?

-Sim. E espero que vocês compreendam.

Abraçamos os dois que riram. Caroline minha irmã!

Eu queria apenas que meu pai fosse feliz. Caroline parecia querer o mesmo pra mãe dela.

#######******#######

Chegamos à cachoeira. Ainda estávamos comentando esse namoro do meu pai e da Liz.

Tyler veio me abraçar e Elena correu para os braços de um rapaz bem bonito.

-Bella, esse é Stefan Salvatore. Meu namorado.

-Prazer, Bella!

-Tomo meu.

-Linda...

Virei-me e ele estava me olhando. Arfei. Ele era simplesmente perfeito. Cabelos negros, olhos azuis e corpo de enlouquecer. Vestia jeans e uma camisa preta colada ao corpo.

-Sou Damon Salvatore. Irmão do Stefan.

-Bella Swan.

Ele sorriu e eu me vi ainda mais encantada.

Damon:

Amor. Jamais pensei que pudesse sentir isso novamente.

Mas, foi instantâneo.

Eu ouvia seus batimentos acelerados e sorri. Ela era linda.

Pele de porcelana, olhos chocolate e cabelos mogno.

-Vocês dois...

Olhamos pra Caroline.

Stefan sorriu e eu apenas suspirei. Ele sabia o que tinha acontecido.

Eu achei que era apenas mais uma idiotice. Mas, eu tinha encontrado a minha prometida.

A mulher da minha vida.

Bella:

Eu sentia seus olhos sobre mim. E isso estava me deixando encabulada.

Damon é sem dúvida o homem mais lindo que eu já vi. E olha que um dia eu achei que apenas Edward era lindo...

Levantei e fui dar uma volta.

-Gostando do lugar?

Assustei-me e ambos rimos.

-Que susto, Damon! – Ele se aproximou. – Mas, respondendo a sua pergunta... Sim, estou adorando Mystic Falls.

-Que bom. Já fui meio nômade, mas, também gosto daqui. Nasci e cresci por aqui.

-Legal. Percebi que é mais velho que o Stefan...

-Sou. Tenho 22 anos e ele 18 anos.

Assenti.

-Você veio de Forks com seu pai. Morou a vida toda lá?

-Não. Meus pais se divorciaram quando eu tinha apenas dois anos. Desde então eu sempre morei com minha mãe em Phoenix, Arizona.

-Perdão linda, mas, você não tem o perfil!

Rimos.

-Exatamente. Por isso sempre fui a feia esquisita.

-Você feia? Loucura das grandes. Você é simplesmente linda!

Chega de ser a Isabella tímida!

-Está flertando comigo, senhor Salvatore? – Falei com malicia.

-Estou... Está funcionando, senhorita Swan?

-Está sim...

Ele me beijou e eu mandei tudo à merda!

Damon:

Os lábios dela eram doces, macios e suaves. Beijar Bella era como fazer uma viagem deliciosa.

Nossas línguas se enroscavam, as mãos dela estavam em meus cabelos e as minhas em sua cintura a puxando pra mim. A prensei numa das árvores e ergui seu corpo. Ela prendeu as pernas em minha cintura.

Beijei seu pescoço. Seu sangue era atrativo demais, mas, era como se o mesmo monstro que tantas vezes me dominou soubesse que ela jamais poderia ser machucada.

-Damon... Calma.

Assenti e a olhei.

-Céus! O que íamos fazer?

-Bem, se não parássemos eu sem dúvida a tomaria pra mim.

Rimos e ela se soltou de mim.

-Rápido demais?

-De certa forma... Eu me machuquei demais já...

-Bella, você sente o mesmo que eu? Essa necessidade?

-Sim. – Ela me abraçou.

-Preciso lhe contar algo. Mas, tenho medo demais de te perder.

-Acredite. Nada do que você me dizer pode me surpreender tanto assim.

A olhei intrigado.

Do que ela estaria falando?


End file.
